KWSU
KWSU is a PBS affiliate television station located in Pullman, WA. The station broadcasts on channel 10 in the area. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. The sudden visuals, the synthesized noises, the ugly font of the word “KWSU” and the Scanimate effects as the logo departs could offset viewers. Watch if you dare! Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:High to Nightmare Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos that give you seizures Category:Logos that should not be watched by people who are prone to epilepsy Category:R.I.P Headphone Users Category:Umm why is there BFDI categories? Category:BFDI Characters Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Eraser (BFDI) Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Taken From The Vaporiest Tomato Category:Taken From The Truth Of Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Rosie Bridget and Ann Category:Logos that scare Discord Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that scare TOO MANY TO NAME Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:PBS Logos Category:Logos that scare PBS66 Category:Logos that PBS66 finds funny Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:I dont get it! Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Logos the scare Peppa Pig Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Did this happen during a murder Category:Cheap Logos Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Rocky (BFDI) Category:Logos that could not scare timmylogo Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Techno public television (TPT) Category:TPT logos Category:Logos 0wned by TPT Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:PBS Stations Category:Top Pages Category:TPT Logos Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Taken From Heart Category:Logos that scare Bunnelby Category:Logos that scare Rowlet Category:R.I.P Larry the Cucumber Category:R.I.P. Bob The Tomato Category:R.I.P Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare E.P.B Category:K Category:W Category:S Category:U Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos so scary that you kill the extemely scary logo and get rickrolled Category:Logos that make you Ruin the channel and then error occured and barney error, and you turned it off SO MANY TIMES, pennywise will kill your whole family into pieces and kills you and i don't know how to do this, this is a story Category:Logos that scare Yimen Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:You think this is funny? Category:Logos that could not scare Lynn Loud Category:Logos that don't scare Raven Category:Logos that do not scare Timmy Turner Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 1994 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1970s Category:1976 Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:SO MUCH CHEESE!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Daisy Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Junior Eurovision Singers Cry (except for all Ukrainian Junior Eurovision Singers) Category:Logos that Scare Gaia Cauchi Category:Logos That Make You Play We Are One By Sofia Tarasova In Earrape At The Canadian Border And Then Justin Trudeau Sends Nukes to Malta And Then Gaia Cauchi Dies And The Canadians Get To Fuck Up The Azure Window And All The Maltese PEOPLE DIES Category:Logos that scare Dayana Kirillova Category:Logos that scare Bubble (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos That Scare The Numberblocks Category:Logos That scare the Alphablocks Category:Logos that scare Rosie Category:Logos That scare Violy Category:Logos That Scare The Goths Category:Logos that scare everyone evrywhere in the entire universe and never coming back to earth again Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Emmet Category:Logos that scare everyone ever Category:Logos that scare Everyone Category:Logos that scare Everyone!!! Category:Logos that scare Boris The Teeth Guy Category:Logos That scare Bella Goth Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that scare Firey (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Mike Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Mary Category:Logos that scare well, EVERYONE. Category:Logos in The Top 15 Least Scary Nightmare Logos By Kinzster172 Category:Scary Logos from TVA Logo Bloopers